drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathus Cal'nere
DM Handle Unknown Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Light Brown Height: 6'3" Weight: 200 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: A small farming village at the headwaters of the Erinin, Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: Not yet chosen Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History The gleaming white walls of Tar Valon lay out before Mathus Cal’nere, the city shone like a polished stone set in the embracing arms of the River Erinin. He had spent the better part of a week following the Erinin west and then south from the village that he had grown up was in the branching arms of the Erinin much the same as Tar Valon. But there was no comparison of the silent strength of Shienar and the softness and comfort that the southlanders knew. He himself came south only the pay homage to his father, a man he never knew but who had died an honorable death at the hands of Aielmen at the Battle of the Shining Walls. His mother distraught at the pain from her loss had flung herself into the River Erinin, her body was never found, nor was his father’s returned to the Boarderlands. The mother’s last embrace can be found anywhere, even at the bottom of a river, he hoped. The Light shelter them both under the hand of the Creator, and the mother’s lasting embrace hold them until they are born again. They are at peace now, or at least Mathus prayed that they were. He had been raised by his grandfather, a grizzled old man who wore the hadori of dead Malkier, Mathus and his older brother, Lars, did not though. They were Sheinaran, not Malkierian. Grandfather did however teach both of the boys in the ways of honor and valor. The lads grew up sparing with one another and helping to defend their village against shadow spawn when raids would strike deep into the Border nation. Both were taught the basic sword forms and rudimentary archery. Last spring when it came time for men to ride north to Tarwin’s Gap, Lars rode forth to meet the Shadow. Grandfather would not let Mathus to go with his brother to the edge of the Blight, he had said that the lad was too young and the carnage there would was no a sight that men would ever forget, he would not let the young man go racing off to find his death so quickly. So Lars left with the family’s single horse, his grandfather’s old breastplate, their father’s sword and a new heavy spear. Before he left Lars shaved his head, all except his topknot, he was a man now. And as a man he met a trolloc’s lance fighting to keep the free lands free. During the rains of spring Grandfather caught a fever that would have crippled a strong man in his prime, and he was well past his prime and died in his sleep wracked with wet, sputtering coughs and with phlegm and blood on his lips. All of the men in his life were dead now. The Light shelter them all under the protective hand of the Creator, and the mother’s lasting embrace hold them until they are born again. Murmuring prayers was all that Mathus was able to do. He had dug his brother’s and his Grandfather’s graves himself, and had laid their naked bodies down to peace. With the scraps of armor and weapons that he had left and their memories heavy on his mind, Mathus left the north and began a trip to honor his mother and father, he would see the places where they had died. He liked to think that his mother’s body had washed down river to the actual island of Tar Valon and that her body had found his father’s and that they shared the mother’s lasting embrace, but this was childish he knew. Yet he still found comfort in it. Unlike his brother, Mathus did not shave his head, although he did have his hair pulled back in a topknot, what could not be pulled back hung down around his shoulders. He honored both his father, a Sheinar soldier, and his grandfather this way. He had sold the horse days ago to for two crowns and a handful of coppers, there was nothing wrong with his feet and he needed the coin. Now he was a day’s walk from the gates of the giant city, the White Tower looming over everything at the heart of the island. Perhaps he could find a new start within its shining walls. Category:Warder Bios